


A Sip

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: From the prompt: 'could you please write a fluffy/lovely/sexy one in which Tom asks the reader to marry him'AAAAH OF COURSE I CAN!!





	A Sip

“…boop.”

Tom looks up just in time for you to land the cream-covered teaspoon on his nose, and he blinks in surprise even as you grin, and you lean forward, kissing it from him. You’re naked – most of the time with Tom, you’re naked, it’s very nice, really – and drinking  _cream tea_  in a hotel suite. This is practically heaven, you think, covers pulled just over your feet, the sounds of the city outside rolling in as fresh as if you were laying in the middle of the park a street away.

“Well, my dear,” he smiles, and strokes his fingers down your side. “Aren’t you as pretty as a picture?”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Tom,” you smile, and he sighs.

“There isn’t enough beauty in my eyes for all that you are, babe.” You look into those self-same eyes, the colour of oceans only seagulls and fish knew, and think otherwise, but snuggle up beside him anyway. He grabs a strawberry, and holds it to your mouth, but not before ‘accidentally’ bumping it against your nose and grinning. “Here, let me get that.” He kisses your nose – you giggle as his tongue tickles the tip of it, and then he kisses you, tasting of the sweet cream and the strawberries you’ve been sharing.

“Can we do this forever?” you ask, and he smiles at you, a cool breeze tickling both of your skin. “Like… can we never stop doing this?”

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much,” he says, gently, and leans forward to kiss you again. “Did I tell you this cream tea came with champagne?” You coo – it was delivered whilst you were showering, and all you saw was Tom, a bed, and strawberries. Can you be blamed? He hands you a glass, and you grin at him. “To us.”

“To us,” you say, and take a sip – something hits your lip, and you look down. Is there ice in this? You’re not supposed to have ice in champagne, are you- you blink. There is something in there – you tilt it, but it’s distorted by the refraction. It’s round… you reach in, hooking your finger around it, and thank god you didn’t just gulp it like the classy and elegant woman you are…

You fish it out, and look at it – it’s… it’s a ring, is what it is, a beautiful white-gold ring with your birthstone dead centre and two tiny diamonds – it’s  _delicate_ , and you look at it, your eyes widening. What’s… what’s going on? You look up at Tom, and his eyes are fixed on you, his soft mouth not quite closed, expression full of… worry, you think.

“Tom, what’s this?” you ask, quietly, and he swallows, but doesn’t say a word – you look down at it again, and then blink. Suddenly it all makes sense. Suddenly you know exactly what this is, and to your surprise, you burst into tears.  _Oh_ …

“Oh my god, honey, what’s…”

“Are you? Is this?” you say, and he nods, reaching out to you. “Oh my god, thank god I didn’t just  _gulp_  it…” You start to laugh, tears still streaming from your eyes. “Oh my god, Tom, yes, of course, yes…!”

“Really?” he gasps, and you slide the ring onto your finger – well, you ram it on, more accurately, still sticky with champagne, and then kiss him, and he clutches your face, cradling you so tightly that you grab at him as well, and then he grins. “Fuck yeah!”

“I’m so lucky, I’m so lucky,” you’re gabbling, and he kisses you again. “Oh my god.”

“Thank god you  _didn’t_  swig it down.” He snorts with laughter. “Oh my god. We’re gonna do this forever… future  _wife_.” You grin, and pull him towards you, kissing him until you’re both dizzy and breathless.

“We are. Oh my god, we are.”


End file.
